Mama's Gonna Give You Love
by bellatrxx
Summary: A famous dancing scene, some sensual words and actions filled with wanting. This is family love, after all. Just not in the way we all expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, back from the dead lol I've been watching Bates Motel for 3 years now and this year, I have decided to take up on my wishes and finish at least one idea of their incest-filled relationship. Love this pairing, despite its twisted way. I hope y'all like it. Review it with your opinions!

* * *

Their bodies were sensually grinding against each other, dancing in the rhythm of the slow-beat song playing through Norma's old sound system. As the woman in his arms slowly got away from him, her soft warm hand in his chest as she whirled around him and his head suddenly got dizzy. That's what he was. Disoriented and crazy, but crazy in love. He was in love with his own mother and nothing nor nobody would ever stop that from happening.

He knew things weren't like that in other homes. He knew mothers weren't supposed to cuddle you or kiss your neck and sigh satisfied as they pressed their lithe forms against you. Mothers were supposed to hold you with affection but not that much. Not that he was complaining, of course. Norma Bates was a true captivating piece of art in her own ways and he knew, not even in her worst mornings, that she never looked frumpy or undesirable in any case. But with the way her body moved against his, Norman's mind couldn't wrap around a well-ruminated thought for too long.

So he let it all go and focused once again on his mother as his eyes descended to her lush red dress. It clung to her curves, openly revealing him something he wasn't supposed to see. Something she should keep to her lovers and not her own son. But then again, he was her son and her lover. He was her everything, her harbor for all hours. Norman suddenly found himself wanting that woman for him once again and what started as a slow-danced act of trust and love turned into frenzy. Norman looked at her, his now short breath coming out in puffs against her ivory skin and finally, his mother stopped dancing and truly looked at him.

She had seen that look so many times before. She could remember the first one even now, after so many months. It was right after she gave him that kiss, her true act of despair in seeing him trying to kill himself for something she didn't find that wrong at all. Her son may be a psycho but he only killed bad people. His father, that drunken excuse of a husband she maintained for too long only for Norman's sake. His teacher, a slut who slept with every man she could find, including Norman. She couldn't wrap her mind around that fact, not even now. How could Norman give himself to such a dirty woman? Not that it mattered now, anyways. He was hers to have.

Norman kept on staring at her, his eyes darkening with each passed second and she decided to take him out of his misery. Her hands came up to his neck, fingers running through his short brown hair. Her calves tensed as she went on her tiptoes and brushed her succulent lips against his. That seemed to take him out of his reverie, as he took her strongly by the waist and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding through her lips and along her own tongue. As Norma slowly caressed his back, he finished the kiss off with a slow, lingering peck.

Now it was Norma's turn to be out of breath, as she slowly closed her eyes and gave herself over to her son. He took the opportunity and kissed her again, his body responding to hers unsurprisingly. She had the presence to try and gain dominance over this kiss, but it was, as always, fruitless. Norman himself ended this second kiss, separating their bodies in order to look properly at her and take her sweaty hand away from his back. He intertwined his fingers with her feminine ones as they walked slowly, savoring each step and stopped in front of the couch.

He sat down with a huff, breaking the sexed up mood and looking up at his mother, smiled in that goofy way that made Norma's chest swell up with devotion, love and heat. He patted his thighs, clearly motioning for her to sit on his lap. And as soon as her ass was well rested against the flexed muscles of his upper legs, he began to kiss her once again, his hands coming to rest on her lower back and softly pushing and pulling her into a well-known motion. That was no surprise so Norma let herself enjoy it for all its worth. Her hands came up his shoulders, squeezing and travelling to his chest, trying to slowly undo his completely buttoned-up blue shirt. Such a mama's boy. She loved him for it.

After long moan-filled minutes, her hands slowed down, lightly caressing his lean torso as their kisses became even fiercer and longer. Their breath mixed and turned the once light atmosphere into a hot and heavy inferno. Norma tried to control herself, she truly did, but there was her son, breaking their kiss to gaze into her eyes with such longing, such unfulfilled longing, that she found herself whimpering softly behind her teeth and lowering her head to place heated lips against his strong throat.

She licked up to his earlobe, biting it softly before whispering "Take me, Norman. Please… Let me give you some loving. Mama's gonna give you love." She felt him shiver under her, and looking up at his face with darkened eyes, her ears caught the most softly uttered words of the night, "Yes, mother. Give me all your love."


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this was pretty fast.. I feel like when I began writing a long time ago, I simply couldn't stop. But y'all have to thank **Vema** , it's because of her that I wrote this and posted it so fast. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The light-up-the-room smile she gave him was what undid the young man. A low growl reverberated around them as he pulled her even closer to connect their lips with unnecessary force. Norma was torn between telling him to be gentler and letting him get rid of the rush by himself. Either way, her lips never stopped moving against his and her tongue graced his lips before diving inside his mouth and exploring it thoroughly.

His soft hands were resting now on her ass, kneading and pulling like he was molding her to his personal tastes, and in some twisted way, he was. She was never the same after little Norman was born. All her caresses were for him, all her kisses and every single second of her time. That's why Sam became violent after a while, he was tired of being turned down because Norma had to check on their son or sing to him even after he was deep in the realm of dreams. Nothing could separate them, she thought to herself every night, after putting her baby to his crib.

She still thought the same after all these years. Nothing would ever come between them. They were one being; she couldn't live without him just as he couldn't survive without her sweet presence in his severely fucked-up mind. Her thoughts were affecting her attention to the moment and before she even realized, his hands were beneath her red dress, the fabric covering his arm as he tried to reach the meeting of her thighs. Although his arm was in some awkward angle, his fingers touched what Norman most desired. The motion set his mother in frenzy, her nose hitting his own as she threw her head back.

A single digit pulled her now soaked panties to the side, making way to his whole hand to cup her. The longest finger went as far as her perineum, where he pressed slightly, opening a whole new kind of sensation for her. Where had he learned that? As long as it wasn't with those tramps that seemed to be attracted to him as if they were innocent flies and her Norman the big bad spider, ready to devour them as soon as they hit his web. She shook her head slightly, straightening her head to look him right in the eye while the heel of his hand pressed into her clit. Taking a hand up to run her fingers through his short hair, Norma quivered and exhaled.

He felt it against his cheeks, and couldn't wait any longer. Slowly gathering some moisture around her outer lips, he entered her with two of his fingers, keeping the other two pressed against her flesh, a reminder to go slowly and not rush things. Pushing his fingers a bit deeper, he felt her walls contracting and squeezing him in. She was his favorite trap and he asked himself why they didn't start this whole thing earlier. It was surely something they both cherished. Cherished things were meant to be repeated, were they not?

Norma had her eyes tightly closed, slowly gyrating her hips to feel him deeper and firmer. But that wasn't simply enough so she called him between her softly mewls and moans "Norman, baby…." He looked at her instantly through hooded lids and with a smile; she whispered that her need to have him inside her was monstrous. She needed him to make her feel alive. To make her feel like she was brand new. Taking his fingers from inside her in a deliberated way, he took them up to his mouth, savoring each digit like it was last time he would do such a thing. Norma got up on unsteady legs, bracing herself against his shoulders as she watched him lick his fingers clean. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. And she knew very well that the golden canary was her.

"Unzip me, Norman. Please…" she uttered softly as she turned her back to him, waiting for Norman to abide and undo her zipper. So it was fairly reasonable to say she was surprised when he got up and plastered himself against her. She could feel his long erection pressing against the top of her cheeks, just below the small of her back. His wet fingers came between them, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. The small black zipper was locked between his index and middle finger and once again, Norma trembled under his attention, listening to the almost quiet sound of the zipper parting to reveal her skin. Her very naked skin.

She turned to face him, slowly taking her arms from the sleeves and silently defying him to do something about her newly-freed breasts and the burning desire that was consuming her. Her boy didn't even think twice before bending down and covering the hardened pink nipple with his mouth. He suckled on it harshly and God forbid her, but the first thought on her mind was of when he was just a little boy, 2 years or less, begging with those huge puppy-eyes for her to let him feed from her breast just once more. Well, wasn't this neat? Now, he could do whatever he wanted and she would never even try to stop him.

Her eyes followed his hands motions as he reached down to unbuckle his belt hurriedly and shove his pants down without ceremony. This wasn't exactly the perfect time for flowers and wine and charming movements, and her son was the most practical person she had ever met. Kicking them away while still trying to possibly swallow her whole left breast inside his mouth, Norma was sure she would have sore breasts for at least a couple days. Laying a hand in his shoulder and taking him out of the lust-induced moment, she broke their closeness by taking a step back and finally pushing on her dress to see it fall around her heeled feet.

That seemed to wake him up and it took exactly 47 seconds for him to be in the same of undress. He looked positively starving as he sat down once again, chest heaving as he tried to breath in and out. She took pity on his state and hooked her fingers on the side of her panties, tugging them down along her silky skin. Those were also forgotten as she prowled in his direction, stopping between his thighs, in a glorious glow and wearing only her heels. "Take off your boxers, Norman" she commanded, wanting to see him, touch and feel him in any possible way.

He complied, getting up to remove his underwear and ended up flush against her. His erection came up freely, in all its swollen and red glory, pulsating with an indescribable need to be inside his progenitor. His mother. His everything. He decided to take her right there. "Mother, bend down and brace yourself against our couch, please." Always the gentleman, even when he was about to take her from behind.

She did as he asked, going beyond and truly sticking her ass out in the air for his pleasure. His grunt was only one of his responses as his left hand came down on her in a hard slap. But this same hand never left her flesh, staying against the slightly red skin to squeeze her ass in the most sexual manner Norma had ever felt. And what she felt next, that was a whole different matter. Norman had just penetrated her, burying himself inside her. He stayed still for a couple of moments, listening to her sharp intake of air, and started moving once again.

In slow movements, he entered and left her as his hands ran the hills and angles of her perfect body. He gripped her waist, and caressed her ribs, grasping a breast and embracing it with his whole hand while all his mother did was moan loudly and thrust her hips back at him, pleading with her body for him to be faster, go harder and make her come. And although his hips seemed to move in their own will, his legs were beginning to cramp and Norman could only imagine what this position was like for his mother. So he lunged forward and inside her harder, their skin slapping against each other and resounding around the living room.

Norma's hand came down, quickly covering her clit and rubbing at it, speeding up her orgasm and eliciting higher mewling sounds that she tried but couldn't control. He soon felt his own orgasm came up and quickly bend his body on top of hers, laying his torso not quite, but almost touching her back and grabbed her blond locks, twisting his fingers around them as his sweat mixed and combined with hers, scenting the room of sex and perfume. His hips were out of his control by now and moved at their own accord.

With his free hand, her son reached down, meeting hers and pressing harder, helping her to stroke her clit just in the right way. The way they both knew that made her come and shudder while doing so. As she descended from that high peak of pleasure, Norman pushed his way through her now abundant wetness and finally, after a few plunges, he came inside her.

As she collapsed forward, he managed to separate their bodies so she could turn and lay on her back on the couch. She felt too hot and sweaty, but Norman looked at her with the same puppy-eyes from so many years ago and she couldn't help but open her arms and let him lay on top of her, his face resting comfortably against one of her breast while his hand possessively enclosed the other.

She couldn't help but smile and wonder if her life was going to be resumed in this: being with Norman, blissfully happy while dealing with her small motel and some minor problems here and there. But of one thing she was certain; she would never stop giving Norman was his mama's love.


End file.
